


nickname

by CheesePie30



Series: iwaoi filth [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Rings, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Teasing, Vibrators, everything happens to oikawa, except at the end theres a bit of fluff, forgot to mention that, i just, its all sin, no, rip in pieces, theres one butt slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi doesn't like it when Oikawa calls him "Iwa-chan" in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	nickname

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



> take this filth away from me
> 
> Edit: 3000 hits??????? why??????????????????

Oikawa's thighs shook as he shakily took in a breath. His grip on the headboard of his bed tightened as he let out a soft whine. "I- Iwa--" He was cut off by a sharp pinch to his inner thigh, making him gasp.

"What did we agree on?" The rough low voice of his best friend came from between his legs, thumb gently caressing the skin he had pinched a second before.

"I had," Oikawa said breathlessly, "to—to call you Hajime." He forced out quickly, eager to have Iwaizumi's mouth back on him. Iwaizumi hummed before speaking again. "And what did we agree on if you messed up and called me 'Iwa-chan' again?" Oikawa let out a whimper as Iwaizumi's grip on his thighs tightened. "Y- You would--" He swallowed and shut his eyes as he felt Iwaizumi's fingers trail back to his cheeks, spreading them open again.

"I would _what_ , Oikawa?" Iwaizumi murmured as his thumb gently added pressure to Oikawa's rim. "Y- You would t- tease me for another m- minute." Oikawa stuttered as his cheeks reddened. "That's right. Add another minute on your phone." Iwaizumi instructed, and Oikawa had to follow even if the constant teasing made him feel weak, lest he have to add yet another minute to his punishment.

He shakily reached down to pick up his phone, slipping through his fingers only once before he secured his grip on it. He tapped in his passcode, getting it wrong the first two times before successfully unlocking it.

 _[00: 04:56]_ The timer read, and Oikawa bit his lower lip, tapping in an additional minute to his punishment. The phone slipped out of his fingers and bounced on the bed as he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue tease at his rim for the nth time that night.

He moaned out as Iwaizumi slid his tongue in, rubbing at his inner walls. “Hajime, l- let me cum,” Iwaizumi circled his rim with his tongue before answering. “No. This is your punishment, and you’re not allowed to cum unless I tell you to. In fact,” Iwaizumi rolled Oikawa onto his back to move down and sit up, rolling on his side to reach into his bedroom drawer on his side of the bed to pull out a cock ring. “N- No, Hajime, I n- nn--!” Oikawa’s hips bucked up into Iwaizumi’s fingers as he stroked him, slowly but fully. “Be a good boy and take your punishments and I’ll let you cum.” Iwaizumi said lowly, eyes hooded as he stared up at Oikawa. It sent shivers up Oikawa’s spine and his mouth dropped open in a breathy whine as Iwaizumi slid on the cock ring.

“Y- You’re so mean, Hajime…” Oikawa managed to say as his head tilted back against the headboard, a soft _thud_ as Iwaizumi squeezed his dick at the tip. “Mhm.” Iwaizumi said distractedly as he licked his lips and leaned in to scrape his teeth on a spot of skin on Oikawa’s neck. “So mean.” Oikawa shut his eyes and curled his toes as Iwaizumi sucked a hickey while alternating between squeezing and stroking his erection. Iwaizumi only hummed before pulling away from Oikawa. “Mean, but you’re still going to have to do what I say, or I’ll get meaner. Roll over onto your stomach.” He said, and Oikawa opened his eyes, pupils dilated so much his brown eyes looked black. “No.” He said, grip on the sheets fluctuating. “No?” Iwaizumi repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Nuh uh.” Oikawa replied.

“And why not?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded lower, darker. Oikawa visibly shuddered. “Because you’re a meanie.” Oikawa said. “Putting a cock ring on me and all. You didn’t even think about what I want to do.” He jutted out his lower lip, pouting.

“Tch. I know what you _want_ , Oikawa.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the hips and pulled him down the bed so he was lying down completely. “We’ve known each other our entire lives; you think I don’t know what you want?” Iwaizumi growled before kissing Oikawa fiercely. Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth as he kissed back, just as intensely.

Iwaizumi pulled away mid-kiss, leaving Oikawa open-mouthed and wanting. “Roll over, and I’ll give you what you want.” He half-growled against Oikawa’s skin. “ _Fine._ ” Oikawa said, breathing in a little sharp gasp as Iwaizumi flipped him over. “Why didn’t you just do that in the first place?” Oikawa breathed as Iwaizumi dug into Oikawa’s bedroom drawer over on Oikawa’s side of the bed for the lube and Oikawa’s vibrator. “You know I don’t like being unsure if you want to do something. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Iwaizumi grunted before closing Oikawa’s drawer.

“That’s why we have the safeword, I—Hajime.” Oikawa bit his lower lip, hoping Iwaizumi would overlook the tiny slip-up in his words. Iwaizumi looked over to Oikawa. “At least you’re learning what not to do.” Oikawa was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Iwaizumi spoke again. “Thirty seconds. Add it.” He said, and Oikawa groaned. “You’re horrible.”

It was much easier for Oikawa to reach the phone and add thirty seconds, since his hands weren’t shaking that badly. _[00:04:49]_ and he added thirty more seconds before dropping the phone off somewhere to his side.

He felt Iwaizumi straddle his legs, careful of his knee, and he heard the familiar click of their bottle of lube.  Oikawa shivered in anticipation. He honestly _loved_ when Iwaizumi fingered him, stretching him open with his thick fingers. They weren’t that long, but they reached all the right spots and made Oikawa feel so good.

He hissed in a breath as he felt Iwaizumi press the tip of his finger at the rim of his entrance, his hole twitching for anything to fill him up after the absolutely explosive pleasure he felt when Iwaizumi ate him out.

Iwaizumi was quiet as he pushed in the first finger, shallowly moving it inside Oikawa. Oikawa writhed on the bed, breathing harshly. “M… More, Hajime,” He whined, grinding his hips down on the bedsheets, most likely ruining them. He felt the finger inside of him rub at his inner walls and he clenched down, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

“You’re clenching down so much already.” Iwaizumi said casually, licking his lips before driving his finger in deep, brushing against Oikawa’s prostate. Oikawa let out a loud cry, hips bucking back to try and enhance the sensation. “You’re such a slut, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi commented and added another finger, scissoring gently.

Oikawa could only turn his head to glare back at Iwaizumi, cheeks red and eyes glassy. “You’re s… such a m- meanie.” Iwaizumi let out a short scoff before scissoring his fingers again and slipping in a third, making Oikawa arch his back with a gasp. “Watch your words, Oikawa. We both know who’s holding power over who here.” Iwaizumi said as he pressed his fingers in deep, the pads of his fingers digging into Oikawa’s prostate.

“Hajime!” Oikawa cried out, hands fisting in the sheets, hips thrusting up to try and get Iwaizumi’s fingers to press harder. Iwaizumi twisted his wrist and curled his fingers, making sure to press firmly on Oikawa’s prostate, other hand moving to run through Oikawa’s hair comfortingly. “Good job, keep going, keep fucking yourself on my fingers, Oikawa. Like the slut you are.” Iwaizumi said lowly, pushing his fingers in and out slowly, making sure to rub against Oikawa’s walls and press against his prostate. Oikawa moaned and pushed his hips back, slowly fucking himself on Iwaizumi’s fingers. “Such a good slut, Oikawa.” Oikawa raised his hips up a bit, to try and get Iwaizumi to go in deeper.  “That’s enough of that. You still want to play with your fucking toy.” Iwaizumi said as he pulled his fingers out of Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa let out a whine, pushing his hips back before a firm palm hit the right cheek of his backside, making him gasp loudly. “ _Hajime._ ” He groaned into the bedsheets, voice stained with arousal and need.

Iwaizumi gently rubbed at the spot he hit before pressing a kiss to it. He lifted Oikawa's hips up so he was on his knees instead of spread out on the bed. He stayed quiet as he picked up Oikawa's vibrator, Oikawa writhing and whining softly against the sheets. "Eager to be fucked, huh? Your asshole is already begging for it." Iwaizumi leered as he watched Oikawa's stretched hole clench down on air. "But..." Iwaizumi turned on the vibrator on its lowest setting. "I want it from you." He pressed the tip of the vibrator to the base of Oikawa's dick.

Oikawa arched up and his mouth dropped open, gasping loudly. "Ha- Hajime-- oh fuck--" Iwaizumi let out a small sigh, almost wishing his fingers were still buried inside of Oikawa's ass. He slowly moved the vibrator from the base to the tip of Oikawa's leaking cock. “Fuck, f- fuck--!” Oikawa let out a yelp and Iwaizumi saw his dick visibly twitch as Oikawa twisted his upper half against the bedsheets, grip tightening so much Iwaizumi heard the scratch of Oikawa’s nails on the sheets.

“Talk to me, Oikawa. Beg for it.” Iwaizumi said, peppering kisses on the backs of Oikawa’s thighs. He pulled back the vibrator and watched Oikawa tremble. “P- _Please_.” Oikawa said, panting against the sheets. “I can’t _hear_ you, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said as he dragged the buzzing vibrator along the crack of Oikawa’s ass, making sure to hover by his hole. He pulled it away as Oikawa bucked his hips back, and he let out a frustrated groan. “Please, Hajime, _please_ just _fuck me already, please_!” Oikawa yelled out, breaths ragged and hips thrusting back. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s left butt cheek before returning the vibrator to the rim of Oikawa’s entrance, slowly gyrating it against his hole.

Iwaizumi watched with hooded eyes as he pushed the vibrator inside. “You look beautiful like this, Oikawa.” He murmured as he shallowly moved the vibrator in and out of Oikawa. Oikawa panted against the sheets, rocking his hips against the vibrator. “Hajime… S- So good…” He whimpered out, body trembling. Iwaizumi used his other hand to massage Oikawa’s thigh, making him squirm even more as he rolled his hips back.

Oikawa felt the dull buzz steadily moving inside of him, in and out rhythmically. He panted and tried to steady his breaths, which was just barely starting to work when Iwaizumi pushed the vibrator in deeper, sending waves of pleasure through Oikawa, making him jolt and jerk his hips back. “Hajime, ah—!” He moaned, head rising up to take in more air with every breath. “You’re taking it so well, Oikawa. Do you like it when you get fucked like this?” Iwaizumi said, squeezing the muscle of his thigh. Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, to make a retort on how pervy Iwaizumi was being by enjoying him squirm as he took a vibrator to the ass.

Iwaizumi turned up the vibrations on the vibrator as he pushed it into Oikawa’s hole.

Oikawa yelped and spread his legs wider, hips rolling back faster against the vibrator. “Ah, ah, Hajime!” Iwaizumi sighed softly, leaning over to suck a hickey on Oikawa’s lower back as he turned up the vibrations once more, thrusting it in and out faster. Oikawa let out a stuttering moan, fucking himself even faster on the vibrator, eyes shut tightly. “Fuck, please, m- more, I need you,” He panted, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Yeah?” Iwaizumi asked hoarsely, almost teasingly as he turned up the vibrator to its highest setting, dragging it out of Oikawa just enough so that the tip rested in the rim of Oikawa’s hole, buzzing noises echoing off their bedroom walls.

Oikawa’s nails grated against the bedsheets, practically ripping them. “Please, Hajime, just fuck me already, please!” He yelled out, flushed cock twitching in between his legs. “How much time is left?” Iwaizumi rasped out, throat going dry at the sight of his boyfriend begging him to fuck him. He loved bringing such a strong individual to his knees.

Oikawa turned his head back to stare pleadingly at Iwaizumi. “Please, Hajime, please don’t—I need it, need you, I can’t take it much longer, please!” He begged, hips twitching back against the still-buzzing vibrator. Iwaizumi bent over and pressed his lips to Oikawa’s, pulling out the vibrator and switching it off. Oikawa shook with anticipation and arousal, every touch from Iwaizumi searing through him like a wildfire. He heard Iwaizumi click open the bottle of lube again and get himself slick before he was flipped over again to face Iwaizumi. “You’re so red.” Iwaizumi mumbled as he lined himself up to Oikawa’s twitching asshole. “Looks good.” He added. Oikawa sent a glare up at Iwaizumi, though it didn’t do much, with his red cheeks, bitten lips and glassy eyes, it looked more sultry than upset.

Iwaizumi held one hand on Oikawa’s hip as he pushed in slowly. Oikawa threw his head back and moaned loudly, hands flying to grab onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin slightly. “Hajime, Hajime, _please_ ,” He pleaded, writhing and gasping softly, the feeling of Iwaizumi finally filling him up sending shocks up and down his spine. “Hajime _please_ , I—” Oikawa started again, and Iwaizumi dragged his hips out and slammed them back into Oikawa, making him scream. “ _Hajime!_ ” His nails dug into Iwaizumi’s shoulders as his back arched. Iwaizumi cursed as Oikawa clenched down on his cock. “ _Fuck_ , Tooru.” He growled as he pulled his hips back and snapped them back in. Oikawa let out a sob. “Hajime, please, oh fuck, the—!” He tried to say, but was cut off by Iwaizumi slamming his hips inside, the tip of his cock grinding into his prostate. He threw his head back and his legs spread open wider around Iwaizumi. “ _Hajime…_ ” He whimpered, breathing harder than he ever did during any training camp. Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa kept clenching down on him, practically sucking him in as he pulled back, only to pound back into him. He bent down to suck a hickey on Oikawa’s neck, adding one more to the growing collection all over Oikawa’s torso.

Oikawa arched his back up and tried to grind his flushed cock against Iwaizumi’s abdomen, soft pleas of _‘Hajime’_ fluttering out of his mouth. Iwaizumi continued to thrust into Oikawa as one of his hands moved to grab at Oikawa’s leaking cock, stroking it slowly. “Hajime, please, let me cum already, please!” He sobbed, and Iwaizumi heard the faint ding of Oikawa’s phone before he removed the cock ring off of Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa lasted two more thrusts before screaming out Iwaizumi’s name, seeing white and feeling heat and pleasure as he came. Iwaizumi came soon after him, burying himself into Oikawa, seated so deep inside of him that he felt the curve of Oikawa’s ass on his hips. 

Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa before collapsing beside him. “Good job, Tooru.” He rasped out, throat scratchy. “You didn’t come until after the timer finished.” He continued, lifting one hand to brush a few strands of hair away from Oikawa’s forehead to press his lips against it softly. Oikawa blushed as he tried to bat Iwaizumi away weakly. “You’re so mean, Iwa… Hajime.” He replied hesitantly. Iwaizumi reached over Oikawa’s torso to grab the box of tissues and cleaned himself and Oikawa up.

“You sound really uncomfortable saying my given name.” Iwaizumi murmured. “I won’t force you if you don’t want to say it, you know. Just… tell me, I guess.”

Oikawa wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s torso when he lay back beside Oikawa. “It’s not that I’m uncomfortable… It just seems… Too special to say it.” He mumbled, cheeks reddening. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm as he wrapped his own arm around Oikawa, pulling him closer. “You’re special. You can say it.” Iwaizumi’s words started to slur. “Sleepyzumi.” Oikawa said fondly, cheeks still pink. “Blushykawa.” Iwaizumi retorted, eyes fluttering closed. “Just go to sleep already.”

Oikawa yawned and nodded, even if Iwaizumi couldn’t see. “Okay, Sleepyjime.” He said, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear im not usually this extreme  
> also yeah i know it jumps right into it  
> i dont really know anymore
> 
> Edit: should i write more smut?


End file.
